bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Ishiza
Ishiza is a Ce-Matoran and "Princess" of her island. Biography At some point, Ishiza came up to be leader of her island, naming herself "Princess", and beginning to revamp the governmental system of her island. She threatened to execute the entire Island Defense unless they would disband, forcing them to remain on her island as a result. ''Sanctus Epitaph Ishiza went to Angelus Nui to meet with Turaga Otoka to discuss creating trade routes between their islands. When she and her three bodyguards arrived, the Toa Angelus tried to stop her, demanding to know who she was and what her purpose was. One of her guards threatened Toa Tala, and could have killed him, but withdrew his weapons when Turaga Otoka arrived. Otoka scolded the Toa and allowed Ishiza and her group to come through. They ended up going to Otoka's Tower, with the Seraphim in tow. Upon arrival, discussions began. After some time, a fourth guard appeared, drawing his dagger without anyone seeing. Toa Tala, on his Flame Cycle, appeared at the window, crashing through and taking the Matoran assassin down. He explained the situation, how they had accidentally let an assassin dressed as a guard through and saved Ishiza's life, though she and Otoka scolded him for his mistakes. The trade routes were then established, and Ishiza returned home. Parallels After returning to her island, and taking the information from Doppel Nui's police force, she started to create her own defensive force. When she saw that the only ones able to fight off a Striever attack were former Island Defense members who joined her ranks, she grew angered, and had previously threatened to execute the entire Island Defense if they didn't disband. After they won the battle, she started to consider how to best deal with them. She soon chose to disband them, letting her personal guards kill two who came after her in anger. A few days later, she re-instituted Island Defense as her personal military unit, supplying them with arms from Xia and new armor to serve her better and protect the island, as well as put down uprisings. Soon, due to Shalax's revelation about Sion's past, Ishiza saw fit to remove him from command. Sion refused to hand over his eyepiece and rank and broke free, fleeing the chamber and forcing Ishiza to send everyone after him to bring her his head. He eventually returned as a Toa, and asked to continue to lead. She told him she didn't like Toa, but he promised his head if she wanted it. She allowed him to continue to lead, but would take his head if he failed, to which he accepted. When Shalax began her massive attack, Ishiza failed to summon Island Defense to aid the island, forcing Sion to take the unit himself and disobey the non-order. It became increasingly apparent that her rule was in serious danger of ending as Shalax fell, and the Toa joined with Island Defense. Abilities & Traits Ishiza is a stuck-up, pompous elitist, hated by many, specifically the Toa Angelus. She shows no regard to anyone ''"beneath" her, and criticizes even Toa trying to help her. She believes in her Matoran bodyguards even more than she does Toa. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Sanctus Epitaph'' *''Parallels'' Category:Matoran Category:Ce-Matoran Category:Koji